


Good Vibrations

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, DJ AU, Dance Club AU, M/M, Modern Day, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Established Relationship, Public humiliation KINDA?, Semi-Public sexual stuff, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, So gross I am sorry, Wall Sex, a teaser for a longer chapter fic I wanna do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum is evil, and he loves it when Prompto's body is a slave to his music.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Overlimits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlimits/gifts).



> This is completely un-betaed, so I apologize for any mistakes. This is sort of a teaser to a multi-chapter fic I really wanna write. <3 thanks for reading.

His hands are clammy, and he tries to decide where to put them exactly. In his pockets doesn't feel right—it'll make his dancing look stiff, and his muscles are twitching, so putting his hands in the air doesn't feel like the right move either. He's scared they're going to jerk down awkwardly, especially when the music hits a particularly intense drop.

The bass throbs in his chest and flows through his bloodstream, the music pounding in his head, and his cheeks, or maybe it's the arousal coursing through his muscles. It's hard to tell which is which anymore.

Sweat rolls down his forehead, and he tries to steady his breathing in time with the music, but it's next to impossible, and he's not sure it's going to help.

He glances towards the main stage, his bright, trembling blue eyes meeting the DJ's deep blue ones, and they twinkle when their eyes meet. Oh, he's loving every minute of this.

Noctis Lucis Caelum is evil, and he loves it when Prompto's body is a _slave_ to his music.

Prompto's eyes watch Noctis' hands; he watches as his lithe fingers glide over the various buttons on the board in front of him, his thumb and pointer resting on a dial.

The anticipation kills Prompto. The vibrations grow, making his entire body shake as the tempo gradually picks up speed, which in turn slowly changes the intensity of the pleasure wracking his entire body. It's a miracle his knees don't give out, and suddenly the beat slowly rises, rises, rises, and then it... _drops_.

The feeling is explosive and with the vibrations throbbing in his ass, Prompto throws his head back and an involuntary "Ahhhh!" slips from his lips. His hands reach forward to grab onto something—anything to steady himself, but instead he pulls his fingers through his hair, trying to keep his focus. But his eyes shut as the full experience washes over him. The vibrations shoot up his spine and send tingles of pleasure down his arms and legs, the sweat glistening on his skin. He's frozen in the middle of the dance floor, and even though he's not looking at him, he knows Noctis' eyes are fixated on him, especially after such an intense beat drop.

He needs to do something, anything to make himself look more normal after his strange sounds during the change of the rhythm. It's not unusual for people to react to Noctis' music, but they usually don't moan directly in the middle of the dance floor. Prompto chooses to sway his hips back and forth in an attempt to look natural; it’s an immediate mistake as the vibrations shoot up the edges of his walls.

Prompto tries to remember why he agreed to this, but all he can remember is the devilish look in Noctis' eyes, and whenever he gets like that Prompto usually obliges. Noctis' excited, deep blue eyes are impossible to resist.

"Hey Prom. I have this cool thing for us to try." This is how Noctis prefaced this evening, and Prompto is sold when Noctis' lip curls into a teasing smirk. It's subtle, but Prompto knows excited on Noctis' face when he sees it.

"What is it?" he'd asked, leaning forward in an attempt to get a better look at what Noctis had held in his hand.

But in the end, the DJ wanted it to be a surprise. "You'll see," Noctis had grinned.

And Prompto had certainly seen, and now he's feeling, and listening, the two senses completely overwhelming him. His ass is on fire, stretched and pulsing around the toy Noctis has chosen to place there for the night; A Bluetooth vibrator, connected directly to Noctis' laptop, following the musical pattern of his set.

The vibration is low and gentle currently, as Noctis' set slows momentarily, the pleasure rolling through his body in gentle waves. His face is still flushed, and he doesn't feel it as strongly but Prompto knows it's only a matter of time before the tempo picks up, and the vibrator will tremble faster, pushing itself inside of him even deeper. Shock waves of pleasure will jolt under his skin and his body will jerk about in a manner Prompto will hope can be mistaken for dancing.

Already, his pants are tight, his cock oozing against the fabric, and he's terrified a spot will leak through on his jeans. If the bass turns up and the vibrations grow stronger, he knows he's screwed, quite literally. Hopefully people are too wrapped up in the music to focus on him. The friction with his skin against his underwear is making him breathe heavier, his chest heaving up and down, and every time he meets eyes with Noctis, it only makes it worse.

Noctis is wearing a smug grin, looking rather pleased with himself, and oh Gods Prompto just wants to yank him off the stage and beg Noctis to fuck him harder than he's ever fucked him before.

He knows it's not time for that, not yet. He promised Noctis after all—promised him he wouldn't leave the dance floor until his set was completely finished. First, he has to endure this absolute torture.

And torture it truly is, especially when Noctis jacks up the bass. This particular song isn't normally this bass-filled but Prompto knows what Noctis is doing, and the audience goes wild, loving this new 'remix' of one his more popular songs.

Prompto's body aches with the throbbing pulsations, the deeper bass making the vibrations longer but more sporadic. His arms and legs are like jello and his nipples are hard, rubbing painfully against the fabric of sleeveless shirt.

"Gods," he breathes, trying to steady himself, but the room is dizzying. The pleasure mixing with the sound of Noctis' incredible music. The resonating bass controls Prompto's body, his heart beating in time with the bass line-

A hand rests on Prompto's shoulder, and he freezes. Someone knows that something is wrong, he's been caught, and now he's going to be kicked out for being some kind of a perv and-

"Hey, Blondie!"

No. It's worse. It's worse than being found out. Prompto knows that voice, knows it way too damn well, and slowly, he turns around.

"G-Gladio!" he says, staring up at the larger man. Of course Ignis is standing right next to him. Prompto has no idea what the hell these two are doing here. Ignis, Noctis' manager, and Gladio, one of Noctis' personal bodyguards, rarely come out to the dance floor, usually staying in the back to wait for Noctis to return.

Glancing towards the stage, Prompto can only imagine this is his lovely boyfriend's doing.

"W-What are you guys...d-doing here?" Prompto manages to yell over the music, though his voice is shaky and awkward, stammering out his words.

"Noct said his set was going to be special tonight, wanted me and Iggy to see it."

Oh, it's special alright.

Prompto swallows, and nods, glancing towards Noctis. Knowing him, this is his secret way of both humiliating Prompto a little bit more (which admittedly, even though it's extremely difficult to talk to them while he has a vibrator in his ass, it is a teensy bit hot), but also this gets Iggy and Gladio out of the way so they can have time alone in Noctis' private room after the show.

 _After the show..._. Gods it can't come fast enough, and Prompto's back arches slightly, his ass sticking out. His brow twitches, and he tries to stop his eyes from fluttering shut at the sensation of the toy pushing against his hole at a new angle. He just wants it to be Noctis' cock, his body pressed against the wall while Noctis slams into him from behind and-

"-ompto? Prompto?" Ignis calls his name multiple times, and he’s frowning, his green eyes holding far too much concern for Prompto's liking.

"U-Uh..." The noise comes out more like a moan than he means it to, but the release of his voice was desperately needed, and a spurt of precum pools against his underwear when Noctis kicks up the tempo. "Y-Yeah Iggy?" he stammers, trying to speak as loudly as possible.

"Are you alright? You look like you have a fever," Ignis calls out over the music, and Prompto jerks back when the bespectacled man raises his hand as though he is about to touch. Prompto definitely cannot handle any sort of touch right now; Gladio's hand had almost been too much.

"OH!" he yells, wincing again when he takes a step back. Walking is getting gradually more difficult. "Yeah, I'm fine!" he says, shakily holding his hands up, a poor attempt to stop the other two from coming any closer.

"Are you certain? You look flushed and-"

"No, really! I'm fine!" Truthfully, he is fine. It isn't the first time he and Noctis have done adventurous things, but this one certainly takes the cake. And he definitely doesn't want Ignis and Gladio to _know_.

The two men exchange glances, and Prompto knows they're not buying it for a second. Gladio glances downwards for a moment, and smirks, a knowing smirk, a shit-eating smirk, a face that has Prompto blushing. He's gotta know; the bulge in Prompto's pants isn't exactly hidden, especially if someone looks directly at it.

"C'mon Iggy," Gladio grins, pulling on the other man's arm. "Let's go get a drink."

A sigh turned moan escapes Prompto's lips as the larger man pulls Ignis away. One crisis averted.

Noctis' set is close to be done, and Prompto watches him from afar, the lights illuminating his pale face so beautifully. Noctis is mesmerizing, so easy to watch. His brow usually is furrowed during his time on stage, his eyes mapping out where each song will go and where it will take the audience. He’s usually quiet, not engaging the crowd, but that has always made him all the more mysterious, adding to his charm. It’s how he became the Prince, headliner at Club Insomnia. Prompto still doesn't know how things got to this point. Well, he knows why he has a vibrator in his ass, but he doesn't realize how Noctis came to love him in the first place. He was a nobody journalist when they had first met, and though Prompto had sort of, accidentally, betrayed Noctis, their friendship had mended fast once Prompto had made his true feelings for Noctis more than clear.

However, besides his personal feelings, Prompto has always loved Noctis music, before ever even knowing him. And if there is one thing Prompto knows, it's Noctis' set. He knows it like the back of his hand, has been coming to Club Insomnia for so long at this point he knows which songs to prepare for, and next is the final song, the loudest, fastest song he has, because Prompto knows Noctis likes to end things with a bang.

Tonight, both literally and figuratively it seems.

Soon. Soon they’ll be backstage, and Noctis will give him what he’s so desperately been craving all night. He hopes Noctis is just as riled up as he is. He gives no indication from his face, but Noctis has never been an open book like Prompto.

Prompto sucks in a deep breath, his chest aching as he watches Noctis’ hand floats over to the laptop, his other twisting at one of the knobs. The song practically cuts out, which is abnormal for Noctis' set. Normally this song is completely high energy, and Prompto feels the blood rush from his face as he tries to figure out what exactly Noctis is doing. He swallows, his eyes flicking back and forth. The vibrations in his ass are so minimal, he can barely tell the plug is there. The music is slowly fading back in, the beat reverberating gently around the room.

Trying to dance, Prompto moves his hips back and forth, his arms wrapping around his stomach as he rolls his neck back. Nothing he's doing looks natural. In fact, it probably looks like he's undulating on the dance floor, like an awkward teenager with two left feet. Prompto's never considered himself to be a great dancer, but never has he looked _this_ bad.

The grin has returned to Noctis' face, and Prompto _knows_ he's doing this on purpose. He wants to throw Prompto off. Prompto's lips go dry, and his heart palpitates in his chest. The _unknown_ is so damn dangerous; he has no idea what Noctis plans to do with his song, which means Prompto has no idea how he will react to the fire burning deep in his ass.

His cock twitches with anticipation, and though he's grown fearful of what Noctis plans to do, Prompto is secretly _loving_ everything about this. He loves that every push and pull of the beat is just for him. Every change Noctis has made to his set has been to rile Prompto up, surprise him, and make him twitch and tremble on the dance floor.

Noctis may not be _looking_ at him the entire time, but Prompto knows Noctis' mind is engrossed in making Prompto feel as much pleasure as possible. And Prompto loves that almost as much as he loves Noctis, adores him really.

Prompto has his mind, and Noctis has Prompto's body, utterly and completely under his control.

His face is red, and it's embarrassing, but Prompto loves it. Even more so, he's thrilled he gets to see Noctis soon, soon they can-

"NGH-" His hand shoots up to his mouth, covering it when Noctis flicks a switch, bringing the beat up. The noise is shocking to Prompto’s ears, and his ass quivers. He's thankful for the loud electronic sounds, reverberating through Insomnia; at least no one can hear the residual moans pressing against his sweaty fingers. He's stopped trying to dance, the movement far too much for his body. He'll cum if he causes more friction in his pants.

Flicking his gaze to the side, Prompto notices a few girls looking at him. They're giggling, and one of the younger looking ones points at him. Prompto bites his lip, and turns away from her. They've already figured out something is up with him, he'd rather them not find anything else out. So embarrassing!

He shakily steps a bit closer to the stage, his eyes locked on Noctis' swaying body. The way Noctis' hips move in time with the music only makes things worse. Prompto can't help but imagine those perfect hips rolling into him...

The beat is loud, throbbing through Prompto's entire body, and from the look on Noctis' face, Prompto can tell this is the grand finale. He breathes heavily, and tries to maintain his composure. It's so hard not to release everything, and completely cum in his pants. The vibrations are so intense, it's a miracle he's held on for Noctis' entire set, his body edging over and over again. He's not sure how long it's been, maybe close to almost 2 hours? But Gods Noctis' set can't end fast enough.

The tempo picks up again, the lights flashing around the club and Prompto's euphoric, like he's high, completely lost in the music and the desire he has for Noctis. If it feels this good, Prompto would gladly give his body to Noctis' music every night.

Raising the microphone to his lips, Noctis speaks, "Thank you everyone, good night!" Oh, his voice sounds even sweeter than any of the music he played.

The late night DJ after Noctis has already taken the stage, and the vibrations in Prompto's ass stop the moment Noctis shuts his laptop. It's not a relief though. No, it's only more painful. His release is so close, and his cock presses against his pants. He can meet Noctis backstage now, but for a moment Prompto feels dizzy. He knows what awaits him, and he can't see straight his want is so incredibly strong.

Panting, he pulls a breath into his lungs, making his way to Noctis dressing room. Each step makes the plug bounce in his ass, and when the music grows loud, he lets out a soft moan, covered up by the music echoing in the main dance room.

Noctis' room seems miles away, and Prompto stumbles a little bit, his feet dragging against the floor. His shoes scuff against the surface, and he feels like he's run 20 miles his breath is so short and needy.

Collapsing against the door, Prompto rests an unsteady hand against the knob, his other hand knocking weakly against the door. "N-Noct!" he calls out, but his voice is weak.

He wonders if Noctis is keeping him waiting on purpose, making him lean against the door. His breath pulls into his lungs heavily, his pants uncomfortably tight. His precum has pooled against his underwear, and everything feels sticky and hot. His skin is so clammy it almost feels like he has a fever. "N-Noct! Pleaaaase!" he calls out, not caring that his voice sounds whiny.

The door opens, and Prompto feels Noctis' fingers curl around his hand, yanking him into the room. In a swift motion, Noctis turns Prompto around, and presses him against the door. His mouth pressing close to his ear. "Did you cum?" he asks, his voice deep and gravelly, slipping from his lips with a purr.

He hadn't, but he almost does, hearing Noctis' voice in his ear like that, his heated breath tickling against his ear. "N-No..." he stammers out.

"Good boy," Noctis chuckles, and slides his hands down Prompto's side. His body trembles against the touch, and he's itching to rip his clothes off. He wants to feel Noctis' hot fingers against his sweaty skin. "I bet you wanna," Noctis mutters, pressing his lips against Prompto's ear, nibbling gently.

"Y-Yes, please," he begs. He has been good, all night, and now he no longer wants to wait. Noctis is right here, pressed against him, and his stretched ass is pulsing, begging to be filled with his boyfriend's cock.

Noctis grunts, "Needy." And he's slipping his hands under Prompto's shirt, his fingers teasing him as they trace over his belt. Noctis' finger strokes at his lower stomach, making his legs twitch and tremble, and he's about to collapse onto the floor. He's been patient and Noctis is the worst tease.

"W-Were you watching me, Noct?" Prompto whispers, rolling his hips back, pressing his ass against Noctis' crotch. His breath catches when he feels the bulge of Noctis' pants pressing against his back. Damn. Noctis really is excited, and Prompto licks his lips, hoping his words will spur him on.

"'Course," Noctis breaths out, and desire is heavy in his tone. The lilt of his voice sways subtly, but Prompto knows him so well at this point—he knows Noctis is affected because of him. "You looked cute out there, red faced, and twitching across the floor. All because of my music," he hums, peppering kisses down Prompto's neck. His fingertips slide up Prompto’s chest, gliding over his bare nipples.

"Y-Yeah," Prompto moans. "All your fault."

That gives Prompto the response he desires. With a growl, Noctis bites down on his shoulder, his hands tugging at Prompto's belt. Yes, yes, _yes_ , good. Noctis is so close to giving him what he wants. He's spurred on by Prompto's words, and he is happy to use this to his advantage. "Yours Noct, I'm all yours..." he says, swaying his ass back and forth, grinding against Noctis' crotch.

Fingers tuck into Prompto's pants and Noctis yanks them down, leaving them dropped around his ankles. Noctis’ hand wraps around Prompto's cock, and his head jerks back, leaning against Noctis' shoulder. "Wow. You got really worked up," Noctis chuckles with a cocky smile. He's clearly proud of his work on Prompto's body.

Prompto's chest heaves as he falls forward, his cheek pressing against the door. "P-Please Noct...give me your cock. I need you..." he pants.

"You've been pretty good..." Noctis breaths, and Prompto can tell he's holding himself back just as much as Prompto is.

Noctis strokes his hand up and down on Prompto's cock. It's a gentle stroke, a lazy motion of his hand, and it feels like he's going in time with the faint beat of the late night DJ's music they can barely hear through the door.

"N-Noct I-I-I...can't," he whimpers, pressing his hand to his mouth.

Noctis knows he's telling the truth. Prompto's cock is dripping with pre-cum and it’s pulsing against his hand, the muscles rolling and twitching against Noctis’ palm. Instead, he places his hands on Prompto's hips and pulls him back. Prompto's forearms rest against the door, his back arching at the perfect angle so Noctis can analyze his plug-filled hole.

Stroking over his stretched rim, Noctis' fingers curl around the base of the plug, pulling it out slowly. "A-Ah...Ngh...S-Shit..." Prompto moans. He presses his forearms against the door, his head dipping back. His blond hair is filled with sweat, stuck to the back of his neck, his spiky pieces falling forward against his forehead due to the heat. His ass feels cold, open, and he's desperate to be filled again, filled by Noctis.

"Mmm," Noctis hums, two lubed up fingers pressing into Prompto with ease. "This stretched you real nice." 

Prompto bites down on his lip, his neck falling forward. "More," he whispers, his voice barely sounding like his own. He feels like he's floating, and Noctis' fingers really aren't enough.

"Tell me what you really want," Noctis mumbles, leaning over to press his lips against Prompto's shoulder.

"F-Fuck...Please just gimme your cock," Prompto sighs, pressing his ass against Noctis' fingers, his body _begging_ for more.

There's the sound of pants unzipping as they fall to the floor, followed by the opening of a condom. Prompto feels Noctis' tip press against his entrance, and he pushes himself back, rocking against what he wants so much. He's been good all night, he deserves to be a little impatient.

Noctis doesn't speak, but he does let out a heated laugh, finally, _finally_ pushing his tip inside. His head leaning back, Prompto lets out a guttural moan as Noctis' arm wraps around his waist. And thank goodness it does, because Prompto feels like his legs are about to give out.

The feeling is better than he remembers it, true relief washing over his body. He wanted nothing more than to be _filled_ by Noctis, and now that he is, he wants to cry it feels so incredibly good.

"Damn, Prom," Noctis says, his forehead pressing against his shoulder. "I love you so much."

"L-Love you too, Noct..." he moans.

"You feel so damn good. My music got you so ready for me," he says. Noctis' voice trembles as he runs his tongue over his freckled skin.

"Hah...hah...Y-Yeah..." Prompto mutters. Words are difficult for him, he's been waiting for Noctis' cock all night, and he just wants Noctis to _move_.

Though his boyfriend can apparently read his mind, as he pulls out his hips and snaps them back in almost immediately. He thrusts in quickly, his hips smacking against Prompto’s, their sweaty skin slapping together.

Prompto presses his arms against the door to stop himself from falling down, his body trapped between Noctis and the door. His own cock flops against his belly, precum dripping from the tip onto the floor, the door, his skin. Prompto doesn't mind being messy for Noctis, not when he's been waiting for this all night.

This angle pushes Noctis in so deep, and Prompto tries to keep his ass up, curling his back over. He's not going to last very long; Noctis isn't being very gentle, so Prompto assumes the sentiment is mutual. His fingers are pressing into Prompto's skin, his cock pushing against all of his most sensitive areas. From this direction, Noctis' tip hits Prompto's prostate and his cock jumps with complete excitement. His sac is heavy, pulling up tightly, and he's yearning to cum. So close. "N-Noct..." he whimpers, his cheek pressing against the door.

"Mine," Noctis grunts, and nips once more at his shoulder, a little red mark forming on Prompto's pale skin. The possessive statement sending chills down Prompto’s spine.

His boyfriend slams into him over and over, driving Prompto directly over the edge. "I-I'm...I'm cumming, N-Noctis! Ngh!" he groans, his voice rolling down his throat as it resonates in his chest like the heavy beat from Noctis' loud electronic music. His orgasm hits him fast, his cum spurting from his cock; it lands on the door in front of him, dribbling downwards.

Knees about to give out, Prompto grips Noctis' arm, holding himself in place while Noctis pants in his ear. His thrusts are quick, until he pushes in as deep as he can, his own finish pouring into the condom. "Damn...P-Prom..." he huffs, his breath rolling over Prompto's sticky skin.

He pulls out slowly, and Prompto lets out a shaky chuckle. "That was...really...." He can't find the words, his mind spinning from how good his orgasm was. Noctis pulls him close, leading him slowly over to the couch, the two of them falling into each other.

"Good? Yeah..." Noctis sighs, wrapping his arms around Prompto's back. "So worth it."

"Y-Yeah..." Prompto whispers, nuzzling his cheek against Noctis' shirt. They're both still naked on the bottom, but neither of them could've been bothered to remove their shirts or put their pants back on.

Noctis buries his nose in Prompto's hair. "You looked so damn cute on the dance floor. I kept watching you," he chuckles.

"Yeah?" Prompto asks, stroking his thumbs over Noctis' lower back. "Gods, I probably looked so stupid."

"Hell no. I mean you were dancing weird, but I loved watching you, knowing it was all because of _my_ music...you were hot as hell, Prom," Noctis explains sleepily.

Prompto hums, a smile pulling across his lips. "I liked knowing you were making all those changes for me," he admits.

"So," Noctis begins, "wanna do it again sometime?"

"Hell yes," Prompto smirks, tilting his chin up to kiss at his boyfriend's lips.

Noctis grins, staring down at the blond. "Maybe I'll even make all new songs, just for you."

Prompto shivers at that. A whole set of songs, just for him? He could get off just from the thought.

"I think I'd _love_ that," Prompto says, licking his lips.

"Guess you'll be my muse for my next album."

Prompto's face lights up, the skin under his freckle flushing red. "R-Really?"

"Yeah," Noctis smirks. "Gotta make you cum on the dance floor next time."

Prompto pushes his face. Noctis is cute as hell, but he's also evil when he wants to be. "I'd like to see you try," Prompto snorts.

"Oh, I will. I will," Noctis teases, and kisses his head, stroking his fingertips over the curve Prompto's hips. "Love you, Prom."

"Love you too, Noct," Prompto sighs, closing his eyes against his chest

People will be excited when Noctis releases new music, but Prompto will revel in the fact that all of the songs will secretly be for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my absolutely disgusting choices. THOUGH I BLAME OVERLIMITS! For being an enabler, and also for coming up with this most amazing title LMFAO. Thank you for the encouragement tho, seriously <3 When I'm not lazy I'll post a playlist that goes with this fic, probably when I actually write the full multi-chapter. In it, Prompto is a journalist sent to interview Noctis who is a really famous, but really private DJ and drama and angst and romance ensues. I kinda hinted at it in this fic, which is technically a sequel to that I guess. ANYWAY Thanks for reading my gross.
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where i write random stuff  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about FF with me!


End file.
